We Met in an Alley
by Naruto Pokemon Lover
Summary: I was walking down the streets of the konoha village when all of a sudden I hear screams coming from an alley. Being a shinobi, I decide to help those in need.


I was walking down the streets of the konoha village when all of a sudden I hear screams coming from an alley. Being a shinobi, I decide to help those in need. I run into the alley and see a young girl, but yet older that me, in the alley being harassed in a very inappropriate way by a much older guy. He looked about late thirties and very drunk. I run towards him but before I can do anything, I see a young boy, about my age enter, from the other side of the alley and run towards him and push him against the wall. He was wearing a camouflage green chunin jacket and some knee length pants. He grabbed a kunai knife out of it's case. He began to speak with a threatening voice.

"Listen. I will say this once. Women are not to be toyed with. They are here to be loved and respected. I want you to apologize to this woman and then leave. If you try and do this again, you will regret it." He pushed him away and he fell to the ground and quickly got up. Before he left he apologized to the woman then ran away with a terrified face.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." She said.

"No problem. I didn't want him to do that to a woman who doesn't deserve it." He said in a reassuring voice.

"How can I repay you? How much money do y-" before she could finish her sentence she got cut of by the young boy.

"It's alright no need for that. Just go on with your life no need to repay me for anything." He said in a calm voice.

"O-okay. Thanks again. Have a nice day." She said before she ran out of the alley and turned left. After she left there was a silence between me and the boy. He turned to face me and began to speak.

"Hey. Since when are you here?" He asked me.

"What? I've been here the whole time. I was going to help her but before I could do anything you showed up. I could have helped her you know." I said in a slight angry tone.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. So I haven't seen you around? What's your name?"

"Oh. My name is _. And I'm never really in the village because I'm mainly in missions most of the time. I work too much as a shinobi. So who are you?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm not particularly interesting so that's all I'm going to say."

"How are you not interesting? You are a chunin aren't you? I'm still a genin. Tell be about that. I think that's pretty interesting. And since you said your are not particularly interesting, I assume you will have nothing to do for the rest of the day. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You are right. I guess if you want to hang out, we can. I can get to know you and maybe begin a new friendship while I'm at it."

"Sounds like a deal." I said in an excited voice.

While we walked I thought of a question. "Hey, Shikamaru. Why did you help that woman? Why didn't you walk away like all the other guys did when I passed them?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Like I told the man. I can't see a woman in need, that was going to be harassed by a man, and just leave her there. I will repeat again 'women are not to be toyed with.' You, being a woman, should understand what I'm talking about. You don't want a random drunk to rape you right?" He faced me with a worried look.

"Shikamaru, I think you know the answer to that." We continued walking forward, he did know the answer. He can understand better than any of my other guy friends. I like him. He is mature.

First we went to eat at a place called Ichiraku ramen. He said it wasn't his particular type of food but he said it was too troublesome to go somewhere farther. While we ate one I met one of his friends. His name is Naruto. He was a weird one, but very funny and entertaining. He kept us laughing for a while until he decided we needed 'alone time.' I think he thought we were dating.

After Naruto left, Shikamaru talked about his life, his family and his missions. He even told me about his future which was ' I'll marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife.' It's pretty boring but interesting because he doesn't really dream big or have any motivation. He did seem pretty mature though and he respects women even though they might be scary. These scary women are his mom, his team member Ino and the girl he had to battle in the chunin exams.

The rest of the day we walked around and talked. Frankly I didn't know where we were going. I hadn't really played attention to where we were heading but I assumed he did. So we walked until we reached an empty field outside of the village. We played down and looked at the clouds. I talked to him because he said talking was too troublesome after awhile. I told him about how shy I am. I don't think he believes me because I'm not shy around him. But now that I have someone listening to me I feel comfortable and confident. I didn't realize this up until now but I think I'm beginning to fall for him. I think he has no motivation but I liked the way he stood up for that woman was incredible. He doesn't seem like those men that just have a woman for sex and just basically their slaves. I think he will truly care about his future wife. I hope that one day he will find a woman he truly deserves and loves him the way it should be. I continued to talk about my personality until sunset and that is when we left. We thought it was best to get home before it gets too late and his scary mom screamed at him. That was when he walked me home then we said our good byes. I didn't tell him a lot about because I don't know him that well. I basically just met him today. But still even if I just met him, I can't help and feel something for him. I don't want him to find out. That might just ruin our newly created friendship.


End file.
